Hope On The Rocks/Issue 86
This is Issue 86 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Just Friends". This issue is Miles-centric. 708, Just Friends “Sorry to her that.” Ridley says, currently driving the RV. I just told him about Lia and I and how we’re not together anymore. “It’s better this way.” I say. “I’m in love with Kristen.” Ridley nods, not saying anything. I think he might dislike the idea of me dumping Lia for Kristen. “What’s wrong?” I ask, trying to sound casual. “You should never take someone for granted, Miles.” Ridley just says. “One day Lia may not be here anymore.” I nod. “I know. Neither may I.” I itch my head. I do know that he is right. The most ethic correct thing would be to stay with Lia, but I like Kristen. I really want to be with her. “I can’t make choices for you.” Ridley says. “But I wouldn’t have broken up with Lia.” I nod again. “Well.” I just say. Then Timmy appears. He has a flashlight and a machete in his hands. “We’re stopping for the night, papi.” Timmy says, patting Ridley on the shoulder. I look out the window, seeing nothing but road and fields. A zombies is slowly walking towards the RV, probably why Timmy has a machete. Ridley parks the car as he said “Allright. You’re taking the first shift?” Timmy nodds. “Yep. Me and Frank.” Timmy says. When stopping for the night there is always two people on the roof of the RV to make sure no bandits or zombies attack. Each shift is on three hours. Frank appears as well. He looks sleepy, and with a rifle over his shoulder he looks like someone who shouldn’t have permission for a gun. “Ready, papi?” Timmy asks Frank with a big smile. “Yeah, yeah.” Frank mutters, and he follows Timmy outside. I look out the side mirror. Kristen is standing by the car she is driving in. I think she is driving with her father, Kerri and Al right now. Not sure though. “Gonna get some air.” I say to Ridley as I walk out into the darkness. It’s cold, but I feel fine. As I walk toward Kristen, who walks towards me as well. “So.” Kristen says with a shy smile. “So.” “Can I ask you something?” Kristen asks, taking my hand. “Sure.” I say, looking her in the eyes. They are beautiful, and I really want to be with her. “Do you want to have sex?” She says and begins to blush. I freeze. This is what I want, but saying it like that, that’s startling. “Of course.” I say after snapping out of it. “Good.” Kristen says with a nod, dragging me into the fields. So I guess I’m with Kristen now. I can’t see anything should be wrong about that. We’re in love, and well that’s just how it works. I am currently playing chess with Al. I am not really listening to what he is saying, but it seems like he has a lot to tell me. We’ve been seperated for months, so that’s understandable. However, this isn’t the time. Lia is sitting next to Al, just looking at me with sad eyes. This makes me feel bad, and maybe Ridley is right. Maybe I should be with Lia. But... I just don’t know. “Your move, Miles.” Al says, and I move. Apparently something that helps Al, because he looks at me like I’m stupid. I can’t help it. I feel bad. “You could have taken his queen, Miles.” Lia says, and this makes me think. She is talking to me and well, it seems like she wants to be friends. I would like that as well. But just friends. “Oh, yeah.” I say with a smile. “Hadn’t seen that one.” Just friends. Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Al Halib *Ridley Johnson *Lia Camper *Timmy Ember *Kristen Tallie *Frank Moore Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues